Spoiler: Character Powers
Copied and pasted from Marvel wiki, I make no claim to others work. __TOC__ From Magneto x2: Magnetokinesis: Has comprehensive control over all forms of magnetism and utilizes that control to manipulate ferrous metals and achieve a variety of effects. Is able of effectively holding together the headless form of a Celestial. Can manipulate an entire planet's electromagnetic field, though these are tasks that require great effort on his part. Can harness magnetism to stop armies, raise islands from ocean floors, move mountains, change the course of rivers, and threaten to devastate the world with floods and earthquakes. Can blanket the entire globe with a self-generated electromagnetic pulse that caused widespread devastation. Moreover, he can use his magnetic powers in more than one way simultaneously. He can completely assemble a complicated machine within seconds through his powers. *Magnetic Force-Fields: Can protect himself with a personal force field that he can quickly expand to protect large areas. His force field can withstand the effects of multiple nuclear weapons, volcanic eruptions, the depths of space, and attacks from multiple Avengers or X-Men. Can also use his force fields to hit or trap an enemy, and also levitate objects and beings in the air. *Magnetic Armor: In addition to the obvious external force fields, he can reinforce the metallic fibers of his uniform or armor with magnetic fields, making his clothing-like armor with a durability approaching adamantium. He can resist punches from superhumanly strong foes such as Namor or Colossus and remain conscious. *Magnetic Rays: Has the ability to shoot powerful rays and electromagnetic pulses, and has shown this ability to destroy both metallic and nonmetallic objects. Can also use this ability to seriously injure his enemies. *Magnetic Flight: He is capable of sustaining flight for very long distances and at varying speeds. He interfaces with magnetic field lines in his immediate surroundings rather than along it. However, in order to travel in space, he requires and is limited by the interior capacity of his force field to breathe. *Geomagnetic Link: His X-gene plays an important role in mediating tactile perception to Earth's electromagnetic field. As it is affected, so is he. He knows instinctively all that happens to it. *Gravity Reduction: His control over the magnetic and electromagnetic force is so refined that he can shut off gravity within a limited radius of himself by reversing the polarity of the earth's own magnetic field. *Metal/Matter Manipulation: He can manipulate metal at the atomic level and make it take different forms. He has also demonstrated the ability to indirectly manipulate non-metallic objects via metal ores they may contain, for example a huge island can be levitated due to the iron ore that was therein. He is also capable of creating powerful electromagnetic fields capable of moving and manipulating nonmetallic objects, as well as levitating them (he can also do this via force fields). *Organic Iron Manipulation: He can control the traces of iron within organic matter and can manipulate the iron-enriched blood-flow to one's brain to potentially induce very limited effects. There are only 2.5 grams of iron in the bloodstream of a healthy human body and perhaps a gram at most in the rest of the body. As a reference, a penny weighs 2.5 grams. He can use his magnetic abilities to extract the adamantium bonded to Wolverine's skeletal structure. *Electromagnetic Sight: By concentrating, he can perceive the world around himself as patterns of magnetic and electrical energy. He can perceive the natural electromagnetic auras given off by living beings. *Electromagnetic Spectrum Manipulation: Although his primary power is magnetism, he can also project or manipulate any form of energy within the electromagnetic spectrum, though this is extremely tiring for him, so he primarily sticks to magnetism. He can potentially shoot and absorb forms of electromagnetic radiation or energy, create intense heat as infrared radiation, and become invisible by deflecting visible light around his body. The electromagnetic spectrum includes visible light, radio waves, ultraviolet light, gamma rays, and x-rays -- he can project any of these to some extent, though doing so would dramatically tire him. **Electrokinesis: He is capable of generating and projecting powerful bolts of electricity, due to his manipulation over the electromagnetic spectrum. He is capable of absorbing bolts of lightning and projecting an electric aura around himself. **Wormhole Creation: Through an as of yet unknown application of his powers, he can open wormholes between two points in space and time in order to traverse the most impassible of distances almost instantly. From Forge *Intuitive Genius: Superhuman intuitive talent for inventing mechanical devices. His mutant ability functions as perception, as he possesses the ability to visually perceive "mechanical energy" (the kinetic energy and potential energy present in the components of mechanical systems) in action. This power allows him to instinctively know and understand the potential and functional operations of any machine or technological device in his visual range, a skill that, combined with his natural super-intelligence, allows him to conceive, design and build mechanical devices; and operate, modify and disassemble existing technology or create countermeasures for it. He can creat fantastic futuristic devices including cybernetic systems, sophisticated holograms, and elaborate computer and fiber-optic systems. *Intuitive Intelligence: His intelligence is dramatically enhanced, granting him an even greater super genius intellect. He is capable of mentally performing highly complex geometric and trigonometric calculations instantly, and has a limitless capacity for learning and memorization. His powers also extend to his muscle control, allowing him to perfectly perform very precise muscle movements such as complex billiards shots, handling small equipment, rapidly typing complex programs, etc with virtually no practice beforehand. He seems to see the equation being solved as if he were actually seeing it. This makes him understand mathematics at the most complex level including biological maths, chemical equations, probability, and permutation. *Intuitive Aptitude: He can rapidly and easily disassemble complex devices (separating every last component, such as screws, nuts, circuit boards, etc.) and, just as quickly, easily assemble complex devices. He possesses an eidetic memory, perfect pattern solving/recognition, extremely high perception/observational skills, read at superhuman speeds, and perfect deductive/reasoning skills. He can instantly learn and understand the complexity and exactness of organisms, objects, subjects, fields, powers, etc. without the need of long-term or special education. From Wolverine and Victor Creed Regenerative Healing Factor: Has an accelerated healing process that enables him to regenerate damaged or destroyed areas of his anatomy with far greater efficiency than an ordinary human. Can fully heal from injuries that result in massive tissue damage or loss such as multiple gunshot wounds, slashes, puncture wounds, blunt force trauma, and severe burns within a matter of moments. His healing factor is more than four times as powerful as Wolverine's, due to having absorbed that of Arkady Russovich's, Akihiro (E-21119), and Nathaniel Essex' too. *Foreign Chemical Immunity: His natural healing also affords him immunity to poisons and most drugs. It is impossible for him to become intoxicated. *Immunity To Diseases: His healing powers also extend to his highly efficient immune system. As a result, he is immune to the effects of all known Earthly diseases and infections. *Extended Longevity: His healing factor also provides him with a greatly extended lifespan by slowing the effects of the aging process. Telepathy Range: Global. Class: Well Beyond Omega. Telepathy: He can read minds and project his own thoughts into the minds of others within a radius of 500 miles (on Earth). With extreme effort he can greatly extend that radius. He is highly resistant to other's telepathic powers. He has the telepathic standards of broadcasting and receiving thoughts, mind-control, altering perceptions and memories, projection of offensive blasts of psionic energy causing mental pain or unconsciousness, astral projection, mind switching, brain engram modification, mental sedation of unconscious victims, induction of mental pain by touch and limited psychometry. He possesses telepathic powers that greatly exceed those of Emma Frost, Apocalypse, Nathaniel Essex, and Charles Xavier making him one of the most powerful telepaths in the world, manifesting the following abilities: *Psionic Shield: The ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of himself and other minds he is nearly immune or to any/all mental intrusion, including psychic or empathic powers, hypnosis, illusions, deception, etc. Mind readers only “hear” static, while mind controllers are incapable of manipulating him or those he shielded. Can create level 15 shields. **Psionic Shields Removal: Can remove shields, but if rushed might leave them as the equivalent of a three-year-old child. *Telepathic and Mind Cloaking: The ability to telepathically mask his presence and the use of his abilities from being detected by other mutants and psychic entities. These defenses can be extended to others around them as well. Cloaking via telepathy is not perfect and powerful telepathic mutants may notice and 'see' through this ability. Also including the ability to rearrange the mental engrams of mutants so his distinctive mutant thought patterns cannot be detected by Cerebro-type devises or by other telepaths. *Telepathic Illusions: The ability to create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. *Telepathic Camouflage: The ability to alter the apparent physical appearance of oneself and others by altering the perceptions of those around them. This can go so far as to make other people believe that the camouflaged people are not there (invisible). The only limit to this ability, if one exists, is only imposed by the number of people a telepath is trying to fool, not the number of people a telepath is actually camouflaging. *Absorb Information: The ability to quickly process and store information, by mental transference. *Download Information: The ability to place large amounts of information in another's mind. *Astral Projection: The ability to project one's astral form from their body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the physical plane one can travel in astral form over vast distances. *Power Inhibition: The ability to place "psychic inhibitors" in the minds of mutant adversaries to prevent them from using their powers. *Pain Inducement: The ability to induce mental pain merely by touching the brow of the victim. *Trauma Healing: The ability to erase a person’s memories and to heal mental trauma through "psychic surgery", the power to stimulate or deaden the pain and pleasure centers in a person's brain. *Intuitive Multilingual: The ability to intuitively translate new languages. *Mind Blast:The ability to place large amounts of information into the minds of others *Mind Control: The ability to control the thoughts and actions of others. *Mind Link: The ability to develop a mental link with any person, which remains as a connection to that individual long after the link itself is broken. *Mind Possession: The ability to possess the mind of another, and use that being's body, and any powers it may possess, as one's own. *Mental Paralysis: The ability to induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. *Mental Sedation: The ability to telepathically "sedate" one's victims so that, if already rendered unconscious, they remain so for as long as a telepath continues to "sedate" them. *Mind Alteration: The ability to alter the minds of others by force of will, changing their personality partially or entirely. *Mental Amnesia: The ability to cause loss of particular memories or total amnesia in another person or group of people. *Mind Transferal: The ability to transfer both the mind and powers of the user into other host bodies should their own physical body somehow be killed. *Neural Jumpstart: The ability to increase the speed of neural signals in the brain, allowing him to increase another mutant's powers to incredible levels, but the effect is only temporary. *Mental Detection: The ability to sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of oneself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. *Telepathic Tracking: Enhanced psionic senses enable a telepath to track other sentient beings by their unique psionic emanations (thought patterns contained in the psionic portion of the spectrum), especially if they pose a threat to one's well-being in their immediate vicinity. *Psionic Blasts: Can project psionic force bolts or blast waves which can do damage on either a physical or mental level and which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and can even kill an adversary. Telekinesis Telekinesis: He possesses telekinetic abilities enabling him to levitate and psionically manipulate living beings, inanimate objects, and to some extent energy. He can “lift” as much as 420 tons of weight and possibly even more and can achieve other effects. **Flight: He has can use his telekinesis on himself to accommodate flight, can achieve speeds of Mach 8. Pheromone Control Pheromone Control: He has demonstrated the ability to manipulate his pheromones for the purpose of suppressing his own scent to such a degree that even Wolverine's senses would be unable to detect him. He can also use his pheromones to manipulate the emotional state and sensory perceptions of other beings. He can use this power to instill intense fear, happiness, depression, sexual arousal, and a false sense of security to other beings. This allows him to seemingly appear where enemies can't see him, enabling him to inflect damage before an opponent realizes it. Such tactics give opponents the belief that he can either teleport or move at superhuman speeds. His pheromone powers appear to be physical in nature, not psionic. His abilities allow him to distort enemies, hinder their depth perception and visual acuity, causing the hero to fight sluggishly. He also appears to have great knowledge as to the capabilities of pheromones in general as well as their taste and smell. In conjunction with his enhanced senses and knowledge of pheromones, he can expertly judge the emotional/physical state of those around him, both animal and human. Empathy Empathy: He has the ability to sense and read the emotions/feelings/intentions of people and animals. From Franklin Richards Percy can achieve the conscious use of his full powers, he has telepathic powers, tremendous telekinetic powers, the ability to fire enormously powerful energy blasts, and the ability to rearrange the molecular structure of matter and energy. His powers are so great that he has been able to create pocket universes, and his abilities have been described as equal to the Celestials. Percy could theoretically turn Galactus into his herald and be powerful enough to capture and restore the very essence of Galactus, that was hidden in the heart of Eternity, effectively resurrecting him. *Reality Manipulation: Ability to manipulate reality on a pocket universal scale. Can create pocket universes. He was is an Universal Shaper by the Celestials. *Molecular and Energy Manipulation: Ability to manipulate and emit energy as well re-arrange and manipulate molecules. He for example could stabilize a sun. *Chronokinesis: Percy is capable of time-travel to a near limitless extent. *Telepathy: Percy has demonstrated a wide variety of psionic powers. He can even resist a psionic Celestial assault. *Telekinesis: Possesses telekinetic abilities enabling him to levitate and manipulate living beings, inanimate objects, and to some extent energy psionically. This also enables him to fly. **Bio-Blasts: Ability to fire enormously powerful energy blasts which he generates from his body's extrasensory potential. These are even able to temporarily destroy the demon lord Mephisto within its own realm. *Precognitive Dreams: Precognitive abilities, which manifest themselves in his dreams, enabling him to envision possible future events. Although there are countless possible futures, Percy foresees the most probable future path, and therefore his predictions usually come true. Percy seemingly cannot foresee events more than roughly a few months into the future. Percy's precognitive power developed to the point at which he could see images of future events when conscious. *Dream-Self Projection: Ability to place himself in a trance-like state while remaining fully conscious. While he is in this trance, he can project an intangible, ghost like image of himself to another location, through which he can see and hear what goes on at the location. *Fundamental Forces Manipulation: Percy has displayed the ability to manipulate the four fundamental forces of the universe on a potentially a cosmic scale. *Energy Constructs: The ability to create anything he sees in his mind. Percy can use this ability to make anything he can imagine and manipulate it as he sees fit. Percy can channel this energy offensively to create weapons or blasts of energy or defensively to create force fields to protect those he loves. *Superhuman Durability: Can survive a direct Celestial assault with no damage. Category:Resources